


Aren't You Going To Say Something ?

by arisa_shyra



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisa_shyra/pseuds/arisa_shyra
Summary: Logan comforting Virgil after a break up.





	Aren't You Going To Say Something ?

"I don't trust him, Virge..."

"Come on, he's alright, Lo."

"I just... don't want you to hurt."

"And I'm not going to. He makes me happy."

"Alright... I'm glad you finally found someone."

"I'm glad too."

*2 months later*

Logan knocked at the front door exactly three times. He waited outside silently but when the whole minute passed without any response from his younger friend, he let himself in. He tried to convince himself to not be surprised when he found out the door wasn't locked.

"Virgil?" he called out as soon as he stepped inside the small apartment.

Logan made sure to close the door properly again before his feet naturally brought him to the familiar bedroom.

The door was opened slightly. Logan took a deep breath before he finally yanked the door wide open.

Logan didn't understand much about feelings, but he knew that the ache which he felt throbbing on his chest was a hurtful feeling from seeing his closest friend look so... broken.

At first, Logan could only see the tip of his friend's feet in between the bed and the small table next to it. The older boy entering the room cautiously, afraid that he'd scare his friend by making unnecessary loud noises.

Virgil was stuck in a fetal position. Thighs pressed firmly against his chest. An arm wrapped around his legs just to make sure there wasn't an opening on his torso. His head covered by oversized hoodie buried close against his knees, his other arm was pressed tight against the side of his head with his hand clenched firmly on his hoodie, making the fabric crumple and his knuckles turned white. Then he could see the edge of very messy purple-dyed hair peeked out from the hoodie that put on haphazardly.

The small figure of Virgil trying his best to look even smaller curled up in between the seemingly giant furniture made his chest ache. His heart ached so greatly.

Logan gently lowered himself in front of the younger boy.

"Virgil..." he said as softly as he could muster.

Logan felt another stab of pain as he visibly saw Virgil jolted at his voice. He didn't dare to touch the scared boy but he did move closer forward.

"Virge..." he tried once again.

He heard a snotty sharp intake of breath before he saw a pair of blood-shot grey eyes peeked out behind the wet eyelashes.

It only took Logan seconds after he saw those eyes before he crowded Virgil's space as gently as he could with how instantly he moved. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and draped his head on top of Virgil's.

Logan could feel the shudder run through the boy in his hold and couldn't help but tightened up his hold. Hoping that he could help to ground the younger boy.

Virgil let go of the tight clutch on his hoodie to grasp firmly on the back of Logan's shoulder. He also released the arm that was wrapped around his legs to clenched on Logan's polo shirt.

Logan pushed his body forward and Virgil spread his legs to let the older boy slipped in between them and pressed their chest together. Virgil's knees dug painfully into his sides with how firm he clung to the older boy. Logan could care less about it at the moment while Virgil shoved his head on the juncture of his neck and shoulder and sobbed out loud.

He cried and cried, wetting Logan's skin and shirt with tears, saliva, and snot. Every time Virgil coughed from the lack of oxygen from sobbing and wailing too much, he'd only tighten his hold briefly.

Logan didn't keep track of the time of how long Virgil had cried. And he also didn't know how long they just stayed hugging each other after Virgil's voice had run out and the younger boy just clung onto him.

A seemingly long moment had passed before he felt Virgil leaned heavily against him. Logan softly pulled back the hoodie and thread his fingers gently through the messily tangled hair, caressed and scratched the head in hope to make the smaller boy relax just a bit.

A loud sniff and a few deep breaths later, he finally heard Virgil's voice.

"Aren't you going to say something?" his voice was hoarse and it was just above a whisper for Logan to hear clearly but he did.

Logan just kept stroking his hair and they drowned in another silence.

"...why aren't you saying anything?" Virgil asked once again against Logan's shoulder.

Logan didn't reply for the whole minute, opted to just keep stroking Virgil's back.

"What do you want me to say?"

Logan was staring at the wall idly before he felt Virgil weakly pushing against him. He looked down at the smaller boy in confusion.

"...he's gone..." Virgil breathed out softly before he began to sobbing once more. "He just walked away, Logan..." his hands gripped painfully on either side of Logan's shoulders. "He's just..."

Virgil looked up and met his eyes for the first time. Blood-shot grey eyes with tears still overflowing from them staring and glaring weakly at him. Bangs plastered on his forehead, wet from sweat and tears. His usually fair skin turned red from crying so much.

Logan couldn't stand looking at those eyes for more than a few seconds before he pulled the smaller boy close against him again.

"Sshhh... you don't have to say anything." Logan murmured into his hair. "Not right now."


End file.
